Who is it?
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Sometimes it best not to assume. SLASH CAMHUNTER


Summary: Cam see's Hunter and a girl in a restaurant and automaticly assumes that it's the blonds girlfriend. Sorry, couldnt think of a better summary!

Disclaimer: Dont own, but just you wait! Some day! Someday I will!

Hunter and a girl. 'Hunter' and a 'girl'. Huh. No matter how he said it, it sounded strange. Hunter didn't care about anything other then Blake, motor cross and teaching at the thunder academy, probably in that order. However, there was the proof sitting in the restaurant across the street from him.

The blond was sitting across from a young brunette. He couldn't see her face from this point of view, not that he wanted to of course. In fact he had more important things to do, then try and figure out who Hunter's mystery girlfriend was.

He knew he should turn away, get back to the Wind academy, but he couldn't turn away.

Hunter was laughing, with the smile he only used for his closest friends. A spark of jealousy travelled through him, as Hunter gestured with his hands, large smile plastered on his face, followed quickly by annoyance at his own ability to tear his eyes away from the scene.

He wanted to leave, wanted to turn away but he couldn't force himself to move. He felt numb, his stomach rolling and he wasn't sure as to why. Except that nagging voice in the back of his mind, reminded him that he knew very well why he felt like this.

Hunter looked up, spotting him and waving for him to come and join the pair. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere then there. Offering a small wave, he all but ran around the corner to where his jeep was parked. He didn't really want to think about why he was so jealous of the brunette. Some things were better left alone, and the pain that he had in his chest just from seeing the two together, fell under that category.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing himself under the broken console, he started the slow process of repairing the circuitry Lothor had destroyed a few months ago. He hadn't really had the chance to work on Ninja Ops until recently, what with rebuilding the school and teaching his classes.

Right now he just wanted to focus on something, ignore the world around him and Hunter and his 'date'.

He grimaced at the thought, trying to focus on his work.

"Hey Cam, you down there?" Cam froze at the sound of the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He chose not to respond, instead going back to his work. Maybe if he stayed quiet enough Hunter would continue his search elsewhere. "Hey Cam, that you?" He glanced up awkwardly, from under the desk, to see the blond grinning down at him.

"Hunter." He replied, tugging out a section that was fried beyond repair.

"You okay? You kind of took off earlier." Hunter sounded genuinely concerned. He grit his teeth, trying not to let it get to him. One of the many things he liked about Hunter, the concern he held for other people.

"I'm fine, just had to get back to work." He heard feet shuffling, then something being plunked down on the floor. He glanced down, over his glasses, to see Hunter now sitting on the floor, peering at him curiously.

"Still working on the circuits, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anything I can do to help?" Cam looked at him in surprise, a strange feeling of warmth spreading through him.

"Um, yeah, hand me that data pad sitting next to you." Hunter glanced around, picking up the thin rectangular object and handing it to the samurai. Their fingers brushed briefly, Cam taking the pad quickly, adverting his eyes and shifting back under the desk. "Thanks." He muttered quietly.

"So, I'm not buying the whole, 'took off to work' excuse this time. Why'd you really take off earlier?" Cam shot a look at Hunter that clearly read 'don't go there'. Too bad the blond never listened to him. If there was one thing the ninja didn't need to know, it was how Cam felt about him and telling the real reason why he took off earlier would most certainly reveal his secret.

"Stuff to do, besides, I didn't want to interrupt you and your date." A sudden spark, from a live wire, had him jerking upright, his head connecting with a sharp edge protruding from the desk.

He fell backwards, hand on his forehead, dimly aware as he was pulled out from under the desk.

"Cam! Cam, can you hear me?" Blue eyes gazed down at him worriedly. He groaned, allowing Hunter to pull him into a sitting position, mentally cursing himself for becoming so distracted.

"I'll be fine." He blushed at the closeness between the two of them, attempting to push away.

"Uh-uh, not this time. I'm taking you to the infirmary." Hunter looped an arm around his waist, pulling him to his feet.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary, besides it's all the way across the grounds and I still have work to do." Cam protested, stumbling slightly.

"Fine, we'll use the one here. It didn't get destroyed, right?" Cam had nothing to say to that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There." Hunter dabbed at the small cut adorning Cam's forehead, before tearing the wrapper off a bandage and pressing it carefully to the pale skin, smoothing it out.

Cam kept his eyes glued to the floor, cheeks stained pink.

"So, you're sure that you're okay? I mean, you hit your head pretty hard." Fingers tilted his head to the side slightly, studying the injury.

"Hunter, I told you that I'm fine. I have a hard head." He told himself that he was imagining the delayed touch, instead focusing on the need to get back to work. He made to slide off the table, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you didn't want to disturb my date, did you?" Hunter asked, amusement plain in his voice.

Cam looked up at him, mentally trying to figure out the best way to answer that. He glanced around nervously, all to aware of the closeness, instead focusing on a point over the blonds shoulder.

"No, besides I already told you that I had to get back to work." Hunter appeared to look thoughtful, leaning against the med table, next to where Cam still sat, eyes trained on the cupboard in front of them.

"Hmmm, well, I suppose it would be hard to disturb the date anyways, you know considering I wasn't actually on one." The blond grinned at the confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, I don't generally make a habit of dating my brothers girlfriends, that is if I even had the slightest interest in dating a girl." Cam just gaped up at him, eyes wide.

"Wait, what?"

"I told you, I wasn't on a date. That girl I was with was Tori, it was a prank Shane and Dustin pulled on her. They stuck wash out hair dye in her shampoo, making her a temporary brunette. I was supposed to meet her in town and keep her distracted so Blake could go ring shopping." It was like the grin would never leave the blonds face. Cam on the other hand felt like his world had just been turned upside down.

"Tori- no interest in dating…huh?" Hunter cut off his ramblings effectively, bringing their lips together. Breaking apart, the taller man brushed some of the raven hair off of Cam's face.

"Yeah, I was actually beginning to wonder when you'd figure out that I liked you." Cam grinned suddenly, forgetting completely as to why he had been so angry just a short while before.

"You know, you could of made the first move."

"I thought I just did." Hunter replied smoothly, pulling Cam back in for another kiss.

"You didn't have to wait so long." Cam murmured against his lips, before tugging the blonds head back down for another kiss.


End file.
